fuck is love
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: 'Kai tersenyum pada Luhan sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Luhan yang entah polos atau pura2 tidak tau mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa artinya itu? "Ah! Oh, ini! Ahahaha! Bu-bukan apa… I-ini artinya aku sayang padamu. ,,,anyeong' / HunHan KaiLu/ member EXO


_**Title :: Fuck Is Love  
Pair :: ~HunHan~KaiLU  
cast :: Members EXO  
Rating: T  
disclaimer :: member exo milik .TUHAN .and ortu mereka kalo cerita ini murni dari otak jail saya yang menistaakan mereka di ff ini #plakkk. Mianheheheheh**_

_**Warning :: Crack!fic, .boy X boy. typos berserakan bahasa and alur ancur sudah...**_

_**Don't like Don't read**_

_**no plagiat no copas**_

_**and hello silent reader out..lebih baik BASSING dari pada pergi tanpa jejak ( silent reader )**_

.  
.

_**^^^_Fuck Is Love_^^^**_

_**.**_

.

Pagi yang indah, di mana Seorang namja mungil nan manis bekulit putih lembut seperti bayi bernama Xi Luhan baru saja bangun pagi. Hari ini, ia tidak diberi pekerjaan oleh bosnya Kris. karena pada hari ini ia akan kedatangan tamu penting dari America . Tamu penting yang dimaksudkan oleh bosnya bukanlah presiden America Barrack Obama ataupun menteri luar negeri America, melainkan seseorang yang err...

Hubungan luhan dan seseorang yang akan datang dari America itu cukup akrab , karena seorang boss dari America ini pernah tinggal di kediaman Luhan semasa kecilnya.

Persiapan penyambutan pun dipersiapkan secara matang jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Bahkan orang-orang di perusahaan ternama milik Kris pun sudah menyiapkan sebuah lagu untuk menyambut. serta membangun sebuah patung berbentuk wajah bos dari America dan kris yg berdampingan.#lebay

Ketika matahari sudah agak tinggi, mendaratlah sebuah pesawat berjenis SM*(ngarang). Dari pesawat tersebut , turunlah seorang pria berkulit tan yg memiliki tubuh yang exotic berkacamata hitam dan berjaket kulit sambil membawa sepotong hamburger ditangannya. Pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim jongin boss dari America itu. Begitu jongin datang, Luhan segera menyambutnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat datang, Sajangnim," sambut Luhan...Namja berambut pirang dan berkulit putih mulus tersebut pada kim jongin a.k.a Kai namja berkulit tan.

"Oh,anyeong.. Xi Luhan~! Lama tak jumpa~!" balas kai, seraya memeluk erat tubuh Luhan, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mari, silahkan masuk," kata luhan mempersilahkan kai masuk.

Tanpa sungkan kai segera duduk di atas tempak duduk yang telah disediakan. Beberapa orang pelayan datang membawakan makanan berupa aneka kue basah dan dan kering .onde2..kue moci dodol dan wajik#authorsharap..skoteng de el el#ovaygila..kai memandang aneh pada makanan-makanan yang Luhan sediakan untuknya, tapi tanpa ragu ia langsung mengambil sepotong onde-onde dan melahapnya#bagaimana rasanya?*bayangin expresi kai makan onde-onde!.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang makanan buatanku? Apakah enak?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, lumayan, tak seburuk scone buatan England," jawab kai, sambil melahap 3 potong onde-onde sekaligus#rakus.

Kai menyeringai sedikit, tetapi ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "T-tak seburuk... apa katamu?" Luhan langsung saja menyiapkan 1 buah paku dan sebuah boneka jerami di kedua tangannya dan sembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya, tetapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan aura hitam yang mencuat dari tubuhnya.(emang di korea ada yahh kaya gituan XD)

"Ah, b-bukan apa-apa," Kai segera mengalihkan pandangannya, langsung merasakan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Xi Luhan, "Oh, ya. Aku ke sini karena Appaku ingin berkunjung ke sini. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku melihat-lihat?"

"…Tentu," sahut Luhan.

Ia pun segera mengantarkan kai berkeliling seol. Mereka mengelilingi Istana Presiden, Istana Negara, museums , namsan tower , sungai Han, dan bahkan Luhan menyempatkan dirinya mengantar Kai mengunjungi sekolah tempat mereka dulu menimba ilmu

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Setelah beberapa hari tinggal di tempat Luhan, Kai pamit pulang.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di Jalan," kata Luhan mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja, Xi Luhan. Kalau pun terjadi sesuatu, pasti aku-lah yang menjadi pahlawannya!" seru kai antusias. Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya malas, sambil berkata dalam hati, '…Terserahlah…'

"Baiklah, anyeong !" pamit Kai. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Luhan yang entah polos atau pura2 tidak tau yah...mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa artinya itu? kenapa kau mengacungkan jari tengah padaku?"taya luhan kepo.

Kai langsung sadar bahwa ia tak sengaja mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Luhan, ia pun buru-buru menurunkan jari tengahnya sambil gelagapan, "Ah! Oh, ini! Ahahaha! Bu-bukan apa… I-ini artinya aku sayang padamu. Orang-orang di amerika selalu menyatakan rasa cinta mereka dengan mengacungkan jari tengah mereka… Baiklah, selamat tinggal!"dan kaipun berjalan memasuki pesawat pribadinya itu dengan tampang sok coolnya,#songong massa -_-''

Pesawat Kai segera terbang landas dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Luhan yang cengo.

"Oh, jadi, acungkan jari tengah pada orang-orang yang kita sayangi ya?"lirih luhan#L.O.L

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Keeson harinya, SEhun datang mengunjungi Luhan, sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan sehun setahun sekali. namja tampan. tinggi yang memiliki kulit seputih susu dan memiliki kebiasaan suka menjilat bibirnya ini pada hari ini sengaja mengunjungi Luhan dengan alasan sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, tetapi ia malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Sebenarnya, Luhan dan sehun saling menyukai satu sama lain, tetapi mereka berdua terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Anyeng hyung. lama tak jumpa*)," sapa sehun malu-malu badak(bisa nyeruduk) ckck

"anyeong sehunie! Lama tak jumpa juga!" balas Luhan.

"Ini,bungga mawar untukmu," kata sehun sambil menyerahkan sekuntum mawar berwarna merah jambu pada Luhan#cieeciee, ia tampak malu-malu saat menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Luhan.

"go..gomawo ," kata Luhan berterima kasih, pipinya bersemu merah. Lalu luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sehun, "E-entah bagaimana, bagaimana aku membalasnya…" kata luhan gugup

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu membalasnya…" sahut sehun cepat, wajahnya juga memerah.

Dalam hatinya, Luhan berpikir, 'Mungkin ini saatnya aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Sehun…,' Luhan memainkan tangannya dengan malu-malu, "Hei, sehuni…" sehun melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya?" sehun menatap luhan dengan penasaran.

Saat ia menoleh ke arah Luhan , ia melihat Luhan mengacungkan jari tengahnya dengan polosnya.

Hening,

hening sesaat.

Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian sehun facepalm dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya bergetar.

"yakkkk? sehuni ?" luhan bingung melihat reaksi sehun, 'Apa sehun kaget ya, tiba-tiba aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?' pikir luhan , masih menatap bingung sehun, "Eh? Ne-sehunie? Ke-kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak suka padaku?"

sehun memasang wajah dingin miliknya, "Kau itu yang tidak suka padaku 'kan? Ah, sudahlah, percuma saja aku datang ke sini! Aku juga benci padamu!" dengus sehun, meninggalkan luhan .

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan merasakan patah hati.#hancur-hancur hatiku*nyanyialaolga

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"- Luhan hyung, kau kenapa?" baekhyun yang pada suatu hari sedang mengunjungi kediaman luhan, mendapati Luhan sedang emo's corner di kamarnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, baekyun-ah… Hahaha…" sahut luhan tertawa pahit, "Aku baru saja patah hati…"

baekhyun memasang muka aneh, "E-eh?"

"sehuni baru saja menolakku. Kufufufufu," Luhan masih emo's corner.

"O-oh…" baekhyun sweatdrop melihat tingkah hyungnya ini, "Sudahlah hyung. Jangan bersedih begitu, tak apa 'kan kalau hanya sekali ditolak. Kau bisa berusaha lain kali untuk mendapatkan cintanya…"

"Tapi sehuni mengatakan ia benci padaku karena aku membencinya. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sayang padanya, apa itu salah?" Luhan mulai menangis termehek-mehek.#plaaaak

"Ng…" baekhyun kelihatan bingung, "Sudahlah hyung . Yang penting kan masih banyak yang menyayangimu," jelas baekhyun berusaha menghibur luhan .

"baekhyun-ah…" luhan terharu akan perkataan baekhyun , "Jadi apa kau juga menyayangiku?" tanya luhan .

baekhyun memerah, "Err, i-itu…" ia menatap Luhan dengan malu-malunya, sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya, "A-aku menyayangimu, kok, luhan hyung…"

"Eh? Benarkah?" seru Luhan senang, sambil memeluk baekhyun. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, luhan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada baekhyun , "aku juga menyayangimu baekyunie~!"

baekhyun cengo sesaat waktu ia melihat luhan mengacungkan jari tengah padanya. luhan menatap baekhyun dengan bingung, "baek-baekyun-ah?"

"luhan hyung! Tak kusangka kau mengajakku untuk melakukan hal seperti itu!" baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan luhan sambil beruraian air mata. Dan kali ini, luhan yang facepalm

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Uwa~! xiuminie hyung!" tangis Luhan saat ia berkunjung ke rumah xiumin.

"aigoooo? luhani? wae geure?" tanya xiumin bingung, masih bermain-main dengan bakpau mininya.

"Hari ini ada 2 namja yang mengatakan benci padaku! Bagaimana ini huwaaaaa?"

"Haa?" xiumin masih belum mengerti dengan perkataan luhan.

" sehunie yang menolakku saat aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya… Lalu baekhyun dongsaeng kesayanganku… hueeeee~!" tangis Luhan membludak, sambil memukul-mukul bahu xiumin dengan lembut.#

"He-hei… sudahlah luhanie… jangan bersedih begitu. Lagipula, kau ini kurasa cukup cantik untuk ukuran namja, mana mungkin ada namja yang menolakmu? Mungkin mereka saja yang sudah tidak waras…" ujar xiumin, berusaha menghibur luhan.

"Ta-tapi…"

xiumin menepuk-nepuk punggung luhan , "Sudahlah. Kan masih ada aku yang tak membencimu…" ucap xiumin malu-malu.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja!"

luhan tersenyum senang, "Aku juga menyayangimu xiuminie~!" seru Luhan, sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada xiumin.

xiumin kaget melihat luhan. mengacungkan jari tengah padanya, "A-apa maksudmu mengacungkan jari tengah padaku Xi Luhan?"

"Oh? Ini? Artinya aku juga sayang padamu~!" jawab Luhan polos.

Wajah xiumin memerah, sambil menarik narik bakpaonya, "Ta-tapi luhhan… A-aku belum siap melakukannya! Ma-maaf! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" xiumin langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang pada saat itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sekumpulan debu yang ditiup angin.'apakah ia di tolak lagi?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Luhan masih merenungi nasibnya. Hari ini, ia ditolak 3 orang namja sekaligus. Sambil menghela nafas, Luhan memandangi pemandangan di sekitar rumahnya. Saat ia tengah memandangi pemandangan di sekitar rumahnya dengan perasaan hampa, muncul chanyeol yang pada saat itu kebetulan datang karena ingin mengadakan acara modeling busana terbaru keluarannya di rumah Luhan.

"heyyy hyung ! Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?" tanya chanyeol bingung saat ia mendapati luhan sedang bermuram durja.# tqbok luhan

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab luhan acuh tak acuh, "Aku tahu, pasti semua orang membenciku… Bahkan kau juga pasti membenciku, kan?"

chanyeol menggosok-gosok bagian bawah dagunya, "No, no... Kenapa kau berkata demiikian, hyung Rusa ?"

"Soalnya hari ini aku ditolak 3 orang namja sekaligus, hmpf!" dengus Luhan marah sekaligus kecewa.

"Hahaha, mungkin orang-orang yang menolakmu itu tak tahu akan kecantikan yang kau miliki, luhani~. Jangan kau pikirkan, dan aku park chanyeol ini tak mungkin membencimu, sekalipun orang-orang di seluruh dunia membencimu," ujar chanyeol sambil mentoel-toel pipi Luhan. Luhan yang meskipun merasa jijik pada chanyeol , tetap saja tersentuh hatinya mendengar perkataan chanyeol .

"gomawo , yeolli…" kata luhan, "Aku juga menyayangimu…" ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada chanyeol .

chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya, senyuman menyeringai terpasang di wajahnya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh, hyung?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Setidaknya ya…"

chanyeol kembali tersenyum menyeringai. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung ia segera menggendong tubuh luhan. luhan yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja chanyeol menggendongnya, langsung saja berteriak panik, "ca-chanyeol ! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau ingin melakukan seks denganku kan, baby rusa?" ia segera membawa tubuh luhan ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Luhan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Luhan masih bermuram durja. Hari ini, ia sudah ditolak 3 orang namja, oh sehun, Byun baekhyun, dan kim minsoek sekaligus hampir digrepe-grepe oleh orang mesum di seluruh dunia, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah chanyeol . Untungnya, sebelum Ia benar-benar diraep chanyeol , Luhan meminta salah satu makhluk halusnya untuk menolongnya (# luhqn.)  
dari si mesum chanyeol lalu menghajar chanyeol habis-habisan.

"Oi, gege!" suara Lay dan Tao mengejutkan Luhan, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ka-kalian?" seru Luhan tidak percaya, "Ngapain kalian ke sini?"

"Kami dengar dari sehun, baekhyun dan xiumin hyung kalau gege sepertinya berubah akhir-akhir ini. Memang ada apa denganmu hyung?" tanya Tao khawatir pada hyungnya.

"Ng, bukan apa-apa. Hahaha, mereka bertiga saja yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat ke padaku. Sehunie sudah menolakku, bahkan baekhyun dan xiunin pun tanpa ragu langsung mengatakan bahwa mereka benci padaku. Bahkan chanyeol yang datang pun juga tiba-tiba saja nyaris meraepku. Mungkin hari ini aku memang sedang sial," jawab Luhan sedih.

Lay dan Tao saling berpandangan, lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan lagi, "Benarkah? Serius?"

"Dua rius," dengus Luhqn kesal, "Padahal aku 'kan sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sayang pada mereka, tetapi mereka saja yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa mereka benci padaku…"

"Mungkin kau salah mengatakannya, ge," kata lay.

"Mana mungkin aku salah? Padahal aku sudah mengacungkan jari tengah sebagai tanda sayangku pada mereka!" bantah Luhan kesal.

Lay dan Tao facepalm, "Ja-jari tengah?" tanya Lay tidak percaya.

"Ya, jari tengah!"

"GE-GEEEEEE!" jerit Tao dan Lay histeris, "gege sadar dengan apa yang gege lakukan? Seharusnya gege jangan melakukan hal itu!"sungut Lay

"Me-mangnya kenapa?" Luhan memasang muka

"ge, mengacungkan jari tengah itu sama saja gege mengajak orang yang gege acungi itu untuk berkelahi dengan gege. Atau yang paling buruknya, sama saja artinya gege mengajak orang untuk melakukan hubungan… ehm… se-sex… dengan gege…" jelas Tao, wajahnya memerah sedikit.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Seburuk itu Kahh?"

"gege tidak tahu? Dasar Baby Rusa," ledek Lay. Luhan segera mencekik Lay tanpa ampun

Untungnya Tao melerai keduanya, "Sudahlah, hentikan! Memangnya, siapa yang mengajarkan gege untuk mengacungkan jari tengah pada orang yang disayangi?" tanya Tao.

"…k-ka...Kai…"

Dari balik semak-semak, ternyata Sehun, baekhyun dan xiumin menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ternyata karena itu…" bisik baekhyun , mangut-mangut.

"Luhan terlalu polos, sih," timpal xiumin.

Srhun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia mengeluarkan asap yang ternyata berasal dari pipa cerutunya.#dicekiksehun  
"Ternyata kkai..kkamjong item itu toh yang mengajarkan luhan hyung yang polos. perbuatan tak terpuji seperti itu," baekhyun dan xiumin yang melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu segera ambil jarak dari sehun.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Keesokan harinya, saat Luhan melihat berita di TV, ia melihat kabar tentang kim jong in yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke rumah sakit karena menderita memar dan patah kaki akibt diserang seseorang secara tiba-tiba di kediamannya.

(sehunnn ngamukk gkgkgkgk ##pooor kai)

THE END?

_fiughhb aball bgt kann... yahhh tapi sudah selesayy.. aku bisa legal..ckxkxkx miann yahhh kalo reader gug suka... silahkann berikqnn BASSING. aku terima kok...aku qnggqp ja kritik yang membangun#plaakk, ini sebenarnya ff lama yang q share di fb, buat yang pernah baca jangan heran yah,,,ovay Cuma mau lihat respon di sini, kaya gimana sih!_

_gomapta buat yang sudah like dan baca...hush hush pergi kau silence reader #acungin golook..'_


End file.
